Dancing in The Dark
by Lie Otter
Summary: VIXX. LEON. T. BL. OS. Recommended bacanya sambil dengerin lagu vixx 'With Me'. Kesetiaan yang kau janjikan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kau meninggalkan ku bersama dengan berjuta-juta kepedihan. Aku terus menari dalam kegelapan untuk melenyapkan kesedihan ku. Menari hingga raga ku tidak sanggup lagi bergerak. Menari hingga kegelapan membawa jiwaku dalam kedamaian.


_**Dancing in The Dark**_

 **LeoN**

 **VIXX**

 _ **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**_

 **BL, AU, OS**

* * *

" _ **Kesetiaan yang kau janjikan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kau meninggalkan ku bersama dengan berjuta-juta kepedihan. Aku terus menari dalam kegelapan untuk melenyapkan kesedihan ku. Menari hingga raga ku tidak sanggup lagi bergerak. Menari hingga kegelapan membawa jiwaku dalam kedamaian"**_

* * *

 **Tulisan bercetak tebal adalah flashback. Rocemmen banget bacanya sambil dengerin lagu VIXX yang 'With You' karena inspirasinya dari lagu itu. Selamat membaca^^**

* * *

Cha Hakyeon menatap nanar sepasang pengantin di depannya, sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucapkan sumpah sakral mereka. Matanya perlahan memanas, air matanya berdesak-desakan berlomba untuk keluar. Sekali saja dia mengedipkan matanya, maka air asin akan membanjir dari sana.

Dengan langkah lemah dia maju perlahan mendekati keduanya, mengukir senyum manis dalam kepedihan hatinya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari orang tua kedua mempelai kepadanya.

" _Chukkae_ Jung Taekwoon dan Jung Eunji, kalian sangat serasi. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian berdua sampai maut memisahkan."

Hakyeon memeluk kedua mempelai sekilas, kembali mengukir senyum manis dengan tabah. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu segera berlalu dari sana dengan langkah lunglai.

Tes

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir dengan deras saat kakinya melangkah di pintu keluar. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali, meremasnya kuat seraya terus berjalan dengan pelan.

"Hiks… _Chukkae love_ , semoga kau berbahagia… hiks."

Sementara di dalam sana, pasangan pengantin itu menatap sendu punggung Hakyeon yang semakin menjauh. Taekwoon terus memperhatikan Hakyeon yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Betapa ingin dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya dan mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf untuknya. Menghujaninya dengan berjuta-juta kata cinta untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Melakukan segalanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hati yang menganga lebar karena kesalahannya.

Tidak!

Dia tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa!

Dia dan Hakyeon awalnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Mereka menjalani hubungan mereka diam-diam karena orang tuanya yang sangat membenci hubungan sejenis. Semula semua berjalan lancar hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana dia sangat ceroboh membawa Hakyeon ke tempat umum untuk berkencan. Di sana ada orang tuanya yang tengah berjalan-jalan, melihatnya yang tengah mencium mesra Hakyeon.

.

 **Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat saat melihat Taekwoon, hari ini kekasih tampannya itu mengajaknya bermain di** _ **Lotte World**_ **.**

 **Senang?**

 **Tentu saja! Ini adalah kencan terbuka pertama mereka, biasanya sang kekasih akan memilih mengunjunginya di apartemen.**

 **Alasan?**

 **Taekwoon mengatakan kepadanya kalau kedua orang tuanya sangat menentang hubungan sejenis, Hakyeon sangat bisa menerima alasan itu. Terlebih dia adalah anak yatim piatu yang tentu saja sangat menghormati kedua orang tua Taekwoon, Hakyeon bahkan memberikan pengertian kepada kekasihnya untuk menuruti semua omongan kedua orang tuanya.**

" _ **Mian**_ **… aku terlambat," Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan memelas. Hakyeon yang jarang melihat ekspresi Taekwoon itu langsung terkekeh senang, dia mengangguk senang dan menggandeng jemari panjang sang kekasih.**

 **Taekwoon tersenyum lega dan mengusak rambut hitam sang kekasih manis dengan gemas, "** _ **Kajja**_ **."**

 **Keduanya bermain sepuasnya di** _ **Lotte World**_ **, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berkencan di tempat ramai dan ini sangat mengesankan. Taekwoon selalu menuruti semua yang diinginkan Hakyeon, hingga akhirnya keduanya kelelahan dan hari pun sudah beranjak sore.**

" **Senang?" tanya Taekwoon. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di depan komidi putar sembari meminum** _ **bubble tea**_ **.**

" **Umm…," Hakyeon mengangguk senang, matanya masih berkeliaran kesana-kemari menikmati keindahan sore yang menakjubkan. Hari mulai beranjak malam dan lampu-lampu mulai menyala, cahayanya membuat keadaan yang sedikit gelap menjadi terang benderang dan bersinar indah. Hakyeon bahkan berkali-kali memekik senang saat melihat hal yang menakjubkan baginya.**

 **Taekwoon terkekeh ringan kemudian menarik kekasih mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Lain kali kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi, kau ingin kemana sayang?".**

" **Umm… aku ingin ke kebun binatang dan melihat penguin".**

 **Taekwoon mengangguk mengiyakan, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon yang berada tepat di belakang kursi panjang yang di dudukinya. Menarik lembut kepala Hakyeon dan menyandarkan di bahunya. Mengelus rambut halus pemuda manis itu dengan sayang sembari menikmati pemandangan indah di** _ **Lotte World**_ **.**

 **Keduanya terlalu senang karena hari ini, dalam hati masing-masing tak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu. Keduanya tetap ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.**

 **Sret**

 **Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon dengan lembut, menatap mata indah yang berbinar riang itu. Mengelus pipi tembemnya dengan sayang hingga menimbulkan rona merah samar.**

 **Manis, pikirnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.**

 **Cup**

 **Keduanya memejamkan mata saat ciuman lembut itu terjadi, hanya saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Hanya beberapa detik sampai suara yang sangat dikenal Taekwoon terdengar.**

 **Deg**

 **Taekwoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menatapnya marah. Taekwoon langsung berdiri seraya mengenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan erat, menyembunyikan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di belakangnya.**

" **Pergilah** _ **love**_ **," lirihnya sembari mendorong kecil bahu sang kekasih.**

" _ **Waeyo**_ **?" Hakyeon yang memang tak pernah tahu rupa kedua orang tua Taekwoon hanya bertanya bingung.**

" **Pulanglah terlebih dahulu, aku mohon."**

 **Hakyeon yang jarang mendengar nada Taekwoon seperti itu, terlebih wajah tegangnya hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur dengan pelan. Dia berbalik menuju jalan pulang sebelum suara tamparan keras menghentikan langkahnya.**

 **PLAK**

 **Hakyeon langsung berbalik dan mata kecilnya melebar sempurna, di sana… di tempatnya berdiri tadi, Hakyeon bisa melihat sang kekasih ditampar dengan kuat oleh kedua orang tua yang dilihatnya tadi.**

" **Taekwoonie…," suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, Hakyeon ingin berlari menghampiri kekasihnya sebelum tangannya ditahan dengan kuat. Dia menoleh dan mendapati temannya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.**

" **Eunji-ah…"**

" _ **Andwae**_ **Yeonnie-** _ **oppa**_ **… kau tidak boleh kesana atau** _ **ahjussie**_ **dan** _ **ahjumma**_ **Jung akan memukuli mu."**

 **Deg**

 _ **Ahjussie**_ **dan** _ **Ahjumma**_ **Jung?**

 **Hakyeon langsung menatap kedua paruh baya di depannya yang menatapnya tajam. Pemuda manis itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya takut seraya menggenggam erat tangan Eunji.**

 **Sret**

 **Hakyeon hanya menurut saat Eunji menariknya menjauh, matanya memanas dan langsung mengalirkan buliran bening.**

" **Hiks…"**

 **Eunji langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk sang sahabat dengan erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut seraya mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang.**

" **Hiks… Eunji-ah… hiks… Taekwoonie… hiks… hubungan kami… hiks."**

 **Eunji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, gadis manis itu juga mengeluarkan air mata mendengar tangisan tergugu sang sahabat. Hanya mampu menenangkannya dengan kata-kata, sementara dia tahu apa yang dia ucapkan tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.**

* * *

Hakyeon memandang aula luas di depannya dengan sendu, aula luas tanpa dinding yang menjadi tempatnya menari bersama dengan Taekwoon. Aula yang biasanya ramai dengan music dan gelak tawanya juga Taekwoon kini terasa sepi. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menapaki dinginnya lantai itu.

Dulu dia pernah bilang pada kekasih tampannya menginginkan sebuah tempat menari yang terbuka di belakang rumahnya, dan kekasih tampannya itu mengabulkan keinginannya. Sebelum berpindah ke apartemen yang dibelikan oleh Taekwoon, Hakyeon tinggal di rumahnya sendiri yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah yang indah dan asri karena masih banyak pepohonan hijaunya.

Dibelakang rumahnya adalah halaman luas yang dibatasi langsung oleh pegunungan tinggi dan hijau, bahkan dia tak perlu pergi ketempat yang jauh untuk melihat air terjun. Di gunung batu yang tinggi di belakang halaman rumahnya mengalir sebuah sungai kecil, airnya sangat jernih, sejuk dan dingin bahkan ada air terjunnya. Itulah kenapa Hakyeon menginginkan sebuah tempat menari di belakang rumahnya ini, suasana yang asri dengan pemandangan sejuk dan alami akan membuatnya semakin rileks dalam menari.

Ya… Hakyeon sangat suka menari, dia pindah ke Seoul pun karena Taekwoon merekomendasikan dirinya pada sebuah perusahaan _music_. Dia diterima di sana sebagai pengajar bagi _trainee_ , mengajari menari para _trainee_ dengan kemampuannya yang menurut Taekwoon luar biasa.

Tep

Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya ditengah aula luas itu, dia memejamkan matanya dan bayangan dimana dia mengajari Taekwoon menari melintas.

Tes

Air matanya mengalir perlahan seiring dengan semakin banyaknya kenangan itu melintas dalam benaknya.

Tik

Jemarinya menekan sebuah tombol _remote_ di jemarinya. _Instrument_ lagu ' _With You_ ' yang diciptakannya bersama dengan Taekwoon mengalun lembut memecah kesunyian. Hakyeon melempar _remote_ ditangannya entah kemana, tubuhnya bergerak seiring dengan instrument yang mengalun. Menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lues sesuai dengan tarian yang diciptakannya dengan wajah sedih

" **Hahaha… bukan begitu Taekwoonie, coba lemaskan tubuh mu seperti ini."**

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat bayangan di mana dia mengajari Taekwoon menari melintas. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya yang kini tirus.

" **Aaahhh… aku lelah sayang… istirahat sebentar."**

" **Tidaaakkk… kau belum bisa Taekwoonieee… ayo bangun dan lanjutkan menarinyaaaa!"**

"Hiks…," isakan Hakyeon mulai terdengar saat kenangan demi kenangan terus mengalir dalam benaknya.

" **Yeonie-ah… bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menikah dengan perempuan?"**

" **Maka aku akan terus menari untuk menghilangkan semua kesedihan ku, aku akan terus menari sampai raga ku tak bisa bergerak dan kegelapan membawa ku dalam kedamaian."**

" _ **ANDWAE… ANIAA**_ **... aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, tidak akan pernah!"**

"Hiks… kau berbohong Taekwoon-ah… kau berbohong."

* * *

"Pergilah _oppa_ … aku akan bilang kalau _oppa_ sudah tidur," Eunji menghampiri Taekwoon yang bergerak gusar di dalam kamar hotel.

Taekwoon menatap Eunji sebentar, "Para penjaga sialan itu bahkan berada di depan pintu hotel ini Eunji-ah."

"Keluarlah lewat jendela, aku akan mengelabuhi mereka. Bersiaplah."

Taekwoon hanya menatap Eunji yang melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, gadis manis yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu berbalik dan tersenyum dalam anggukannya. Meyakinkannya yang perlahan juga balas mengangguk. Taekwoon melangkah mendekati jendela, kepalanya perlahan melongok ke bawah, memastikan ada penjaga suruhan orang tuanya atau tidak. Taekwoon bernafas lega saat tak menemukan satu pun, dia mengangguk pada Eunji dan melihat gadis cantik itu membuka pintu hotel.

Taekwoon memanjat jendela dengan cepat saat Eunji telah sempurna menutup pintu hotel, dia akan berterima kasih kepada istrinya itu nanti entah apapun yang dilakukannya untuk menolongnya.

Bruk

Taekwoon bersyukur sekali dia bisa mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, beruntung kamar hotelnya hanya ada di lantai dua hotel mewah ini. Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda tampan itu langsung berlari menuju jalan raya dan menyetop taksi.

Taekwoon tahu kekasih manisnya itu ada di mana, hatinya selalu tahu kekasih manisnya itu berada di mana tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya sekarang pun tahu kalau kekasih manisnya itu tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Taekwoon mengumpat kasar dalam hati menyadari betapa jauhnya rumah Hakyeon, butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai sana dan hatinya sedang tak tenang. Pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya sedari pagi tadi saat Hakyeon meninggalkan gereja.

Semenjak insiden di _Lotte World_ itu memang Taekwoon tak bisa menemui Hakyeon lagi, kedua orang tuanya mengurungnya dalam kamar dengan penjagaan ketat. Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan selalu berakhir gagal, selalu berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang babak belur mendapat pukulan dan tendangan dari ayahnya.

Eunji…

Hanya kepada gadis manis yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinyalah dia bisa memantau keadaan Hakyeon. Sebenarnya Taekwoon hanya menyukai Eunji sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai adiknya namun kedua orang tuanya salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka berdua. Begitu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hakyeon kedua orang tuanya langsung melamar Eunji untuk menikah dengannya. Taekwoon tentu saja menolak, namun ayahnya mengancamnya akan menyingkarkan Hakyeon dengan cara kejam sekali pun.

Tidak!

Taekwoon tidak pernah bisa kehilangan kekasih manisnya itu, dia hanya mampu mengiyakan dengan syarat kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menyentuh Hakyeon sekali pun. Eunji pun mengajukan syarat yang sama dengannya.

Eunji dan Hakyeon berteman baik, kedua sudah seperti adik dan kakak yang saling membutuhkan. Eunji bahkan sering bercerita tentang kekasihnya kepada Hakyeon, Eunji juga terus mendukung hubungannya dengan Hakyeon. Eunji menyetujui perjodohan ini hanya karena Hakyeon, gadis manis itu sama seperti dirinya yang tidak ingin kehilangan sang kekasih manis.

"Sampai tuan," ucapan sang supir membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon, pria tampan itu segera membayar dan berlari masuk ke pekarangan rumah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah," Taekwoon berteriak nyaring namun tak mendapati sahutan, dia tahu kekasih manisnya itu ada di sini. Sepatunya ada di depan saat dia masuk tadi, Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya dan sayup dia mendengar suara music dari belakang.

Deg

" **Maka aku akan terus menari untuk menghilangkan semua kesedihan ku, aku akan terus menari sampai raga ku tak bisa bergerak dan kegelapan membawa ku dalam kedamaian."**

Ucapan Hakyeon terngiang di telinganya, dengan panik dia menatap jam. Jam 11.55 malam. "Tidak… tidak… berhenti Hakyeon-ah… aku mohon berhenti. Tidak kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku!" Taekwoon berlari menuju belakang rumah Hakyeon dengan cepat.

" _ANDWAE_!".

Taekwoon berteriak dengan keras, tepat saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai aula itu pada saat itu pulalah tubuh sang kekasih ambruk.

" _Andwae_ … hiks… Hakyeonnie".

Taekwoon berlari menghampiri Hakyeon, diraihnya kepala sang kekasih dalam pangkuannya. Tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat panas dengan keringat yang membasahi. "Hei _love_ … bangun sayang," air mata Taekwoon semakin deras mengalir saat melihat mata indah kekasihnya terpejam.

" _Aniaa_ … kau tak boleh meninggalkan ku sayang, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku. Hiks… _ania_ … hei _love_ … buka mata mu, hum?".

Taekwoon memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya seraya memanggil nama Hakyeon dengan pilu, terus meracaukan kata maaf yang bahkan tidak berguna sama sekali. Tubuh kekasihnya perlahan mendingin dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, wajahnya yang memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Hakyeon benar-benar telah menghukumnya, melakukan semua yang diucapkannya dulu. Kekasihnya telah pergi dengan meninggalkan sejuta penyesalan dalam dirinya. Kegelapan telah membawa jiwa sang tersayang dalam kedamaian malam. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan berjuta-juta penyesalan yang tak akan pernah hilang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintai mu. Hanya mencintai mu… hiks… aku mencintai mu".

Taekwoon mengecup sayang kening dingin Hakyeon, dia mengecupnya lama sekali seakan dengan kecupannya semua maafnya telah tersampaikan.

* * *

 **~ E N D ~**

* * *

Ini adalah FF pengganti dari rekuesan nae dongsaeng ' **Putry Ryen** ' dan anak saya ' **Key Love VIXX** '.

Kkkk… eotte? Bagus? Kekekeke…

.

Bolehkah tinggalkan review untuk saya reader's sekalian? Saya sangat menunggu^^.


End file.
